Miss Konoha
by Pink Ringo
Summary: O dia em que conheci Yamanaka Ino foi o pior da minha vida, mas também o melhor. Foi quando eu realmente comecei a viver.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Kishimoto, caso seus personagem fossem meus Jiraya não teria morrido, Sakura seria lesma de estimação de Tsunade e Sasuke confessaria ser apaixonado por Naruto.

**Sumário: **O dia em que conheci Yamanaka Ino foi o pior da minha vida, mas também o quando eu realmente comecei a viver.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

* * *

- Esse Oneshot é o prêmio de **'Sabrina AM.** vencido no concurso de _songfic_ _-_

* * *

_**Miss Konoha**_

_Por Pink Ringo_

Eu conseguiria continuar vivendo sem conhecê-la, na verdade creio que teria sido muito melhor e mais fácil – contudo admito que não tão feliz. O dia em que conheci Yamanaka Ino foi o pior da minha vida, mas também o melhor. Foi quando eu realmente comecei a viver.

O velho ditado de que a primeira impressão é sempre a que fica não passa de um mito. A primeira vez em que a vi foi no festival das flores em Konoha, durante o período da primavera, época que as cerejeiras desabrochavam incrivelmente belas enfeitando o cenário de forma romântica e única. – Acostumado a admirar areia sem cor e o sol alaranjado terrivelmente quente do deserto, fazia Konoha parecer uma das paisagens mais bonitas que eu já havia visto. – Naquele ano me convidaram para ser juiz do concurso _Miss Konoha_ que acontecia sempre durante o festival. Sentado na bancada do júri entediado acompanhei a apresentação de cada concorrente sem esconder o tédio.

Eu queria ter tempo para admirar as flores e o céu azul perfeito, ou quem sabe ler um bom livro em baixo da sombra fresca de uma árvore. Eu não tinha nada do que apreciava na vila da folha em Suna, meu tempo seria gasto de forma mais proveitosa se curtisse esses pequenos detalhes em vez de desperdiçar em um concurso estúpido e fútil que elegeria a garota mais bonita de Konoha.

A última concorrente foi ela. Os cabelos loiros platinados, olhos azuis muito mais intensos que o céu, a pele alva e macia feita algodão, lábios carnudos e vermelhos como um botão de rosa. O sorriso em uma mistura de malicia e inocência lhe deixava com a aparência sedutora na medida certa. Yamanaka Ino conseguiu todos os olhares facilmente sobre si, ela ofuscava as cerejeiras, ninguém mais parecia lembrar de que existiam outras coisas no mundo que não fosse à loira e suas curvas exuberantes. Eu como todos os outros deixei meus olhos cravados em sua silhueta – entretanto diferente da maioria eu não esboçava a expressão idiota e abobalhada.

Aquela loira era tão bonita que chegava a ser irritante!

Apesar de eu não ter lhe dado o meu voto – o que pareceu aborrecê-la – Ino ganhou o concurso _Miss Konoha_ com uma vantagem desleal em relação às outras concorrentes. Minha impressão a respeito dela segurando o buquê de flores, usando a coroa e faixa de vencedora, era que a Yamanaka não passava de uma bela silhueta feminina com uma personalidade fútil e sem nada a acrescentar na vida de ninguém.

Eu estava enganado!

Durante a festa de comemoração a noite após o festival - na qual eu parecia ser o único que não tinha o menor interesse em conversar com ela – Ino me seguiu com o olhar a cada passo que eu dava, ela estudava meus movimentos de forma indiscreta, era como se quisesse chamar minha atenção, revelar que me observava. Aquilo me incomodou, controlei meus impulsos de ir até a maldita loira e quebra-la em mil pedaços, estava começando a ficar constrangido com os sorrisos direcionados a mim na qual eu suspeitava ter a única intenção em me irritar. Em um determinado momento me encurralando em um canto afastado das demais pessoas, que estavam ocupadas em curtir a festa dançando, ela me ofereceu um copo de sakê. Recusei prontamente, eu não gostava de beber.

_-Eu não bebo!_ – disse direto não querendo prolongar aquele diálogo. O cheiro doce dela me lembrava a primavera, exatamente o cheiro que eu tanto apreciava e mexia com todos os meus sentidos. Ela era realmente irritante!

_-Ohh eu sei, mas foi à única forma que encontrei de me aproximar_. – aproximando-se de forma perigosa como uma felina que prendia sua presa, ela completou sorrindo de forma sedutora _– Então quer dizer que eu não agrado ao Kazekage?_

A olhei de forma interrogativa. Em minha inocência eu não sabia a onde ela queria a chegar – o tempo, no entanto me fez aprender que quando Ino esboçava _aquele_ sorriso, que mais tarde apelidei de "forca", pois é exatamente esse que ela usa para conseguir o que quer de mim, suas intenções eram de teor sexual. Não que isso seja ruim!

_-Você não me deu seu voto, creio que eu não faça o seu tipo._

Comecei a entender suas palavras e reações. Todo aquele ar de sedução que transpirava de sua pele, o interesse repentino em mim era pelo simples fato de parecer que eu a havia rejeitado. A Yamanaka não estava acostumada em não estar nas preferências de um homem.

_- Minhas preferências vão além de uma boa aparência_. – Embora minhas palavras tenham vindo de forma polida o timbre sarcástico estava obvio.

Ino levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas loiras - gesto que a deixa terrivelmente sexy - entretanto, tenho que citar que essa reação revela aborrecimento. Naquele dia ela não gritou tão pouco me ofendeu ou ameaçou ir embora de casa e depois começou a chorar lamuriando que eu não amava, mas das outras vezes que a vi levantar as sobrancelhas da mesma forma, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu em um dos típicos showzinhos dramáticos dela.

- _Creio então que teria que mostrar que sou muito mais que um rostinho bonito_. – sua frase soou predadora. Deslizando a ponta de seu dedo indicador na minha face, aproximou seus lábios vermelhos dos meus, contudo para minha frustração não os tocou apenas deixou suas respiração quente roçar em meu rosto. - _Te vejo por ai baby!Dá próxima vez eu serei a sua escolha._

Eu não a vi mais antes de partir de Konoha.

Quando voltei para Suna sonhei pelo menos duas vezes com a boca vermelha ameaçando tocar na minha, esses foram os sonhos mais leves, ainda teve aqueles em que eu via os cabelos loiros espalhados na minha cama e ouvindo a voz feminina gemendo meu nome. Era frustrante acordar suado e com a imagem de Ino na minha cabeça. O que me fez repetir com mais veemente o quanto ela era irritante! Deveria ser considerado um crime alguém ser tão bonita. Com o tempo, no entanto os sonhos desapareceram e eu esqueci aos poucos da Yamanaka até reencontrá-la novamente.

Seis meses depois eu solicitei ajuda a vila aliada, a circunstância em Suna estava critica. A necessidade de ninjas médicos entrou em alerta vermelho. Três dias depois a Hokage me enviou auxilio, e para minha grande surpresa a garota de curvas exuberantes que conseguia o feito de todos os olhares se fixarem exclusivamente nela com um único piscar era a líder de missão. – trazendo-me de brinde um currículo impecável de sua competência. Eu não estava absolutamente certo de que ela era realmente tudo que a descrição de sua fixa dizia, pois em minha opinião ela não passava da sedutora _Miss Konoha._

Durante todo o seu período de trabalho ela me ignorou, a mulher charmosa que gostava de flertar parecia não residir aquele corpo engomado em roupas brancas e longas que escondiam as curvas perfeitas que eu tivera o prazer de admirar durante o concurso. Embora ela fosse à atração em Suna e ter conquistado milhões de admiradores, Ino só tinha olhos para seus pacientes. O hospital de Suna desde sua chegada teve uma gradativa queda nos óbitos. Nesse período eu descobri que a Yamanka não era simplesmente uma bela mulher, mas também uma competente ninja médica. A primeira impressão a seu respeito desapareceu, eu tinha que valoriza-la, pois Ino me provou ser além de uma estonteante aparência.

Após dois meses em que eu quase não a via, devido à carga horária de ambos, tive o prazer de reencontrá-la em uma de minhas visitas sociais a um parlamentar do meu país que estava hospitalizado com problemas respiratórios. Eu não havia nem ao menos pensado na hipótese de vê-la, pois por mais que Ino tenha subido em meu conceito não conseguia deixar de achá-la irritante. Por mera coincidência, ou o destino, eu passei em frente à porta de seu consultório que estava aberta revelando a silhueta frágil que chorava. O som de seu lamurio chamou minha intenção. Foram segundos ou talvez minutos em que fiquei parado em frente à porta sem me pronunciar apenas ouvindo o som doce de seu choro. O rosto bonito enfim encontrou o meu.

_-Eu não consegui salvá-la, tentei fazer o possível, mas não foi o suficiente. - _um soluço mais alto denunciou o quanto à loira estava abalada.

Entrei sem olhar para nada que não fosse à mulher chorosa. O cheiro de primavera sobrepunha o de morfina, e eu não consegui conter o pensamento de como era gostosa a presença de Ino e seu cheiro de jardim florido. Meus olhos encontraram a ficha médica de uma criança na faixa etária de cinco anos sobre a mesa dela, um carimbo vermelho escrito óbito deixou claro os motivos do lamurio.

Novamente me senti péssimo. Eu a julgava como fútil e egocêntrica, então a encontrava chorando por uma vida que não era a dela – na qual não dependia somente de Ino para continuar viva. Até hoje ela se culpa pelos pacientes que não consegue salvar, não é comum um médico ser tão emotivo, entretanto ela sempre foi um poço de emoções. E eu até hoje estou ao seu lado para enxugar cada lágrima exatamente como fiz naquele dia. A primeira vez em que Ino chorou nos meus braços.

_-Não se pode salvar todos Ino_. – comentei imparcial. Eu nunca fui de demonstrar as emoções. Eu estava preste a descobrir que aquela mulher irritante derreteria todo o meu gelo. – _Havia chegado o momento dessa paciente, a vida dela alcançou o limite estipulado._

Ela levantou-se e para minha surpresa me abraçou afundando o rosto úmido e coberto de lágrimas em meu peito. Um calor gostoso me envolveu e meus braços involuntariamente retribuiu o abraço. A necessidade de consolá-la me dominou. Odiei vê-la chorando, e nos anos seguintes tentei de todas as formas evitar que Ino derramasse uma lágrima que fosse. – fato que falhei miseravelmente já que ela era movida pelos sentimentos.

Levei-a para casa naquela noite, a Yamanaka estava visivelmente cansada com olheiras fundas, pele pálida nada saudável e muito mais magra. Dormia pouco se alimentava menos ainda, inoculava toda sua atenção e energias no trabalho. Ainda sim ela conseguia ficar bonita, embora não tanto quanto antes. Agora entendem por que ela é tão irritante? Como alguém consegue ficar atraente neste estado? Nunca descobri o segredo dela.

Foi então que a obriguei a tirar o dia de Ino, contudo não era o tipo de mulher que aceitava receber ordens, nem mesmo do Kazekage.

Nossa primeira briga foi quando eu descobri que ela havia ido trabalhar desobedecendo minhas ordens. Eu parecia ter voltado a ser o demônio de antigamente, pois minha vontade era de matá-la. Não estava só irritado por meu orgulho ferido, afinal ela desafiou-me desobedecendo, mas também pelo fato de Ino parecer tão doente quanto os pacientes. Suna não precisava de outro enfermo no hospital. Assim que soube da imprudência, que hoje sei que é uma das marcas registradas dela, fui até o hospital para buscá-la. Ela iria repousar nem que eu precisasse arrastá-la ou amarra-la em uma cama. – o pior foi que eu realmente precisei a recorrer esses meios. Hoje em dia é engraçado lembrar os fatos, todavia ainda me lembro o quão aborrecido eu fiquei naquele dia.

_- Me solte seu brutamontes._ – ela esperneava, gritava com a intenção de que todos em Suna presenciassem a cena. Era tão constrangedor, eu odiava ter todas as atenções voltadas para mim. – _Grosso, estúpido, idiota!_

Depois que o dicionário de ofensas da Yamanaka terminou ela passou a usar palavrões. Ela não estava nem ai se eu era o Kazekage. Creio que mesmo que eu fosse o imperador a reação dela não mudaria.

_- Já que você não se comporta como uma adulta vou tratá-la como uma criança. - _dizendo de forma ríspida eu a joguei sobre minha cama e a tranquei no quarto.

Ela quase quebrou a porta com socos e chutes, até que finalmente desistiu. Ino me confessou alguns anos depois, que realmente teria sucumbido e ficado doente caso eu não tivesse a obrigado a descansar.

Analisando suas oscilações de humor, ainda acho que a TPM é a época mais complicada de conviver com Ino, eu tive o desprazer de descobrir isso antes do sexo. – só espero que na menopausa não piore.

O tempo tratou de nos aproximar, ou talvez fosse melhor dizer que Ino aproximou-se de mim. Passávamos muito tempo juntos, não porque eu a procurasse era o contrário, ela sempre encontrava um jeitinho de me visitar no escritório. Durante as visitas eu considerava minhas horas mais agradáveis, nunca disse isso a ela, sei que não preciso. A Yamanaka sempre soube o quanto eu apreciava a sua presença , embora ainda a considerasse irritante.

Sempre jantávamos juntos. - Em um dos jantares eu tive a desagradável missão de ingerir a comida cozinhada por ela. Ino sempre foi uma péssima cozinheira, o gosto de sua comida é indescritível e possui fortes efeitos colaterais. Por isso eu odeio o dia dos namorados, é a ocasião especial que ela resolve cozinhar. E ela ainda me acusa de não ser romântico. É impossível ser romântico nessa situação! – enquanto ela preferia as saladas e grãos eu optava por um bife repleto de gordura. Nunca consegui mudar o cardápio alimentar dela, creio que Ino irá viver sempre a base do regime sem qualquer necessidade. "Corpinho de Miss querido!" , diz ela sempre dando ênfase que é a mulher mais bela de sua vila.

As risadas e as brincadeiras – mesmo que eu dificilmente risse – foram incrementados na nossa rotina que aos poucos se tornou parte uma da outra. Apesar de não termos qualquer contato físico ou um relacionamento, convivíamos exatamente como um casal.

Todos em Suna – e até mesmo alguns amigos dela de Konoha que vieram visita-la – suspeitavam que o Kazekage e a kunoichi médica estivessem engatado um romance, eu não pensei em um relacionamento até que fizéssemos sexo pela primeira vez.

Ino tinha me levado para beber – as reais intenções dela era me levar para o lado negro da força. Sim, a loira devassa queria me corromper e ela conseguiu em grande estilo fazer o serviço completo aquela noite. – Por mais que eu recusasse o copo de sakê que ela me oferecia em um determinado momento, já aborrecido com a insistência eu aceitei. Tenho que citar que ela escolheu o sakê mais forte, sem dúvida queria me embebedar no segundo gole. Por mais que eu esvaziasse o meu copo "misteriosamente" ele voltava a ficar cheio. Quando dei por mim eu estava bêbado, por que somente assim para eu sorrir e flertar. Eu estava paquerando Ino de forma descarada, minha vergonha tinha se dissipado assim como nossa presença no bar.

Imagino que andamos pelas ruas de Suna bêbados até chegarmos a minha casa, contudo eu não me lembro dessa parte por que o importante em minhas memórias são as imagens de Ino se despindo, revelando a roupa íntima preta e indecorosa, em seguida o corpo nu somente a pêlos.

Agradeci por ela ser menos virgem do que eu, por que acredite eu não fui nada delicado. Assim que meus olhos fitaram o corpo perfeito da loira e entregue ao meu bel prazer, agarrei-a de forma faminta, sedenta e profana. Enquanto eu era silencioso até mesmo no ato sexual a Yamanaka era indiscreta. Gritava, ronronava e gemia, dependia da forma que o prazer dominava seu corpo. Eu gosto da forma que ela se expressa, o jeito provocador em fazer questão de sussurrar frases sacanas em meu ouvido assim como juras de amor. Esse é o jeito dela fazer amor e eu sou sortudo em ter uma mulher dessas em minha cama.

_-Você é uma delicia Kazekage!- _ela gemia em meu ouvido me testando. Não era inteligente da parte dela, principalmente por que eu acabava me descontrolando e muitas vezes usando força de mais. Creio, porém depois de tanto tempo dividindo a mesma cama que ela gosta de algo mais indômito.

Foi a primeira vez que eu me deitei com uma mulher, Ino foi minha primeira e única. Ela me ensinou o ato de amar. Não me arrependo por um só segundo. - Mesmo que eu tivesse tido outras em meus braços sei que não seria tão intenso e gostoso como é com a Yamanaka. Ela é única, pelo menos para mim! Claro que eu não sou idiota de dizer isso a ela, Ino já possui o ego inflado por natureza, ficaria insuportável se ouvisse uma declaração dessas vindo de mim. Eu não vou dar esse gostinho àquela irritante!

Fizemos sexo sempre após essa noite. Sempre que era possível. No hospital, no meu escritório, no quarto de hotel dela, no meu quarto, nos corredores da casa, no chuveiro durante o banho. Ino estava em todos os lugares da minha vida, e eu lembraria de cada momento depois que ela se fosse. Porque onde quer que eu olhasse lá estava a lembrança de nós dois nos beijando desesperadamente, tirando as roupas com pressa de saciar os desejos carnais que tomavam posse de nossos corpos assim que nos víamos.

Depois de oito meses vivendo aquele romance, sentindo que enfim eu estava vivendo, ela teve que partir.

A Miss Konoha voltou a sua terra.

Foram três meses longe um do outro, só nos correspondemos através de cartas. Quase fiquei louco! Decidi mandar minhas obrigações para o inferno quando eu notei que a carta que ela havia me mandado estava borrada, revelando que ela chorara enquanto escrevia. No mesmo dia eu deixei Suna e fui a Konoha visitar a mulher que havia invadido minha vida, e na qual eu não conseguia ficar mais longe sem deixar que o mal humor me dominasse.

Contive uma frustração quando percebi que todos esperavam que eu fizesse isso. Estava muito obvio que eu havia me apaixonado por Ino e fiquei imaginando mais quantos homens ela havia conquistado. – nunca cheguei a questioná-la a esse respeito, eu sei que o ciúme teria estragado o relacionamento. O único que sempre tive certeza foi Shikamaru que por ironia do destino mais tarde se tornou meu cunhado.

Finalmente resolvemos oficializar e declarar que estávamos namorando. Foi difícil no início não só pela distância e as obrigações - eu como Kazekage não podia ficar me locomovendo de Suna a todo tempo, e Ino era uma das principais ninjas médicas de Konoha - mas também pelas dificuldades que qualquer outro relacionamento tem como, por exemplo, insegurança, brigas, ciúmes e concorrentes.

Quando completamos quase um ano de namoro Matsuri resolveu se declarar para mim e isso fez com que a Yamanaka ficasse transtornada e totalmente insegura imaginando em quanto tempo eu a trocaria. Ino é o demônio durante uma crise de ciúmes, ela não se contenta em somente fazer escândalo, a necessidade é de quebrar a casa inteira junto. Eu tive que lidar com os antigos e novos admiradores dela. Quase entrei em uma briga física com Kiba e Shikamaru, esse último um pouco antes dele começar a namorar minha irmã.

Os momentos de reconciliação, principalmente o sexo, eram repletos de carinhos e juras. Nós nunca precisamos dar um tempo, sempre soubemos passar pelas tempestades do namoro sem deixar marcas.

Completando três anos de namoro veio a BOMBA.

_-Gaara eu estou grávida! – _ela me disse segurando a barriga já de três meses quando eu fui a visita-a em Konoha.- _Você vai ser pai._

Foi um choque, mas o pior estava longe de começar. Agüentar Ino grávida por nove meses é o mesmo que estar no inferno. Paguei todos os meus pecados nesse período.

Os primeiros meses de gravidez foram à depressão. Ela se sentia feia e gorda embora como eu tenha dito milhões de vezes, a irritante ficava bonita de qualquer jeito. – eu particularmente a achei mais feminina e graciosa durante o período de gestação. – A convenci a ir morar em Suna, mas tive que levar de brinde Sakura, Hinata e Tenten que a ajudariam a passar por aquele período difícil. Claro que ninguém levou em consideração a minha presença. Ino comia um bolo inteiro sozinha por dia e chorava dizendo que eu não a amava mais por ela estar gorda. Eu precisava convencê-la todas as manhãs, tardes e noites que eu estava feliz com o bebê e que continuava a amando tão intensamente quanto antes.

Escondi de forma satisfatória minha insegurança, eu não tinha tido um bom pai e nenhuma imagem a qual pudesse me espelhar. Temia que eu fosse um fracasso em relação ao meu filho

Passado a fase de abatimento os desejos por comidas estranhas começou a aparecer com mais freqüência. Não tinha dia nem hora marcada, ela simplesmente chegava em meu escritório abria a porta expondo a protuberante barriga e ordenava: "Quero comer isso baby não demore!". Quando eu reclamei que não iria atravessaria um continente para lhe trazer barbatana de tubarão ela praguejou que o bebê nasceria com cara de tubarão e eu fiquei realmente preocupado levando em consideração. Nunca vi alguém devorar de forma tão prazerosa e rápida duas enormes panelas de barbatana. A fome dela nesse período foi assustadora.

Não foi, porém somente o apetite alimentar de Ino que aumentou, o sexual também. Assim que Sakura como médica liberou a loira me procurava com freqüência pedindo afago e prazer. No início foi estranho era como se o bebê tivesse presenciando nossos momentos de sexo. A loira, no entanto levou para o lado pessoal meu receio de dormir com ela, reclamou que eu não sentia mais desejo e chorava o que me fez revelar a verdade sobre como eu sentia que minha privacidade estava sendo invadida. Ela riu!

_-Gaara não seja bobinho!_ – limpando as lágrimas dos olhos ela sentou-se com cuidado sobre meu quadril e disse em um sussurro prazeroso sentindo o quanto eu ainda a desejava ao constatar o estado do meu corpo. – _Me ame baby!_

Nem no período de gravidez o sexo deixou de ser ativo. Sou um dos poucos homens sortudos que não tem o que reclamar.

Quando os nove meses completaram voltamos a Konoha, ela queria que o bebê nascesse lá. Eu concedi o pedido e tirei "férias" do meu cargo até que meu filho nascesse. – digo filho, mas não sabíamos o sexo, Ino disse que seria mais divertido ter uma surpresa. - Foi uma loucura. Na mínima contração corríamos para o hospital. Ino gritava de dor às vezes e eu ficava apavorado. Todos se assustaram com meus nervos uma semana antes do bebê nascer, creio que nunca estive tão surtado. Por ironia o bebê não nasceu nas madrugadas em que acordávamos assustados com as contrações.

Estávamos passeando pelas ruas em uma caminhada rotineira, era primavera e as cerejeiras estavam floridas, exatamente como no dia em que a vi no desfile de Miss. A Yamanaka parou subitamente chamando minha atenção, eu a olhei sem entender o motivo dos olhos azuis estarem arregalados e com as pernas molhadas.

_-Gaara... bolsa estourou_. – disse calma. Segurando a barriga como se esse gesto fosse impedir que o bebê nascesse.

Quase desmaiei. Tinha que ser justo naquele momento? Não era uma hora muito apropriada e estávamos bem longe do hospital. Uma corrida contra o tempo e com sorte encontramos muitas pessoas no caminho que se mobilizaram a me ajudar a levar Ino ao hospital.

Eu não consegui assistir ao parto. Estava fora de mim. Minha expressão sempre imparcial e indecifrável estava aflita e a cada grito de Ino meu coração parecia que saltaria pela boca. Foram momentos tensos na qual eu tive que viver mais duas vezes depois. – eu escolhi uma mulher que parecia uma coelha reprodutora para casar. Todas às vezes que os filhos vieram foi por acaso, o que indicava o quanto nós dois éramos irresponsáveis se tratando de sexo. Todos, porém são muito amados e admito que mimados.

O choro de criança anunciou que meu filho tinha nascido, o médico não me chamou de imediato a pedido de Ino que só me deixou entrar no quarto – aumentando minha tensão – depois que ela e o bebê estavam limpos e arrumados.

A criaturinha pequenina nos braços da Yamanka tinham os meus cabelos ruivos, mas seus traços delicados eram idênticos aos de Ino.

_-Segure nossa filha Gaara._

Um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida. A emoção de estar construindo uma filha. Nunca foi um sonho, tão pouco eu esperava que fosse encontrar uma mulher que quisesse alguém com o passado sujo igual ao meu como pai de seus filhos. O destino tinha me agraciado com a felicidade plena no momento em que fez com que eu visse Ino andando na passarela daquele concurso estúpido. Eu só tinha que agradecer.

_-Qual o nome dela?- _perguntei segurando o bebê com receio que parecia mais confortável em meus braços.

_-Deixei para você escolher o nome baby_. – me confessou sonolenta. Em segundos ela dormiu parecendo satisfeita em me ver com a nossa filha nos braços.

_- Aika! _

Esse foi o nascimento da nossa primogênita. Dois anos depois veio o único filho homem Yuudai que é uma cópia da mãe com os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, contudo possui minha personalidade. No ano seguinte vieram às gêmeas Akemi e Emi que também nasceram ruivas, mas com olhos azuis. Aika foi à única que herdou meus olhos.

Eu consegui o que achei que nunca fosse ter: Uma família.

Quando nossos filhos já estavam grandes e todos sabiam andar sozinhos Ino ameaçou me largar se eu não casasse oficialmente com ela, com direito a entrada na igreja, vestido branco e festa. Eu não tive como recusar.

Uma verdadeira dor de cabeça. E aquele smoking, eu nunca vou esquecer o quão ridículo – e desconfortável – eu me senti dentro daquela roupa. No final valeu a pena, Ino estava linda vestida de noiva e a lua de mel compensou os dias em que tínhamos que cuidar das crianças e não podíamos nos dar ao luxo de ter momentos a sós.

As gêmeas que ainda eram muito jovens permaneceram em Suna aos cuidados de Temari e Kankurou. Já os dois mais velhos foram para Konoha visitar os padrinhos Naruto e Sakura.

Uma semana em um balneário no país das águas onde nem curtimos a bela paisagem já que estávamos ocupados no quarto. Se eu pudesse repetiria aquela lua de mel ainda tenho marcas no corpo.

Por isso eu confirmo que eu conseguiria ter vivido sem conhecer Ino, entretanto minha vida não seria feliz. Ela me ensinou a amar, construiu uma família ao meu lado, não tenho como negar que a loira irritante é a mulher da minha vida.

_-Gaara você não votou em mim novamente._ – reclamou segurando a coroa e a faixa de Miss Konoha nas mãos. Estava vermelha de irritação. Todo ano ela fazia questão de participar, todo ano eu não votava nela.

_- Eu não preciso votar em você, acho que já dei provas o suficientes de que você é meu tipo de mulher._ – comentei imparcial deixando-a enroscar-se em meu pescoço. -_ Além disso, você não precisa do meu voto para ganhar esse concurso idiota._

_-Bobinho você não entende?- _Ino me roubou um selinho._ – Seu voto é o único que realmente importa._

Minha vida continua ao lado da Miss Konoha.

**END**

* * *

**N/A: **Eu fiquei em dúvida de como escrever um oneshot Ino e Gaara, vou ser sincera estava sem criatividade. Resolvi escrever uma narração do Gaara de cada etapa do relacionamento, esse é o ponto de vista dele. Digamos que não citei as vezes que eles se viram no exame chunnin e blá blá porque além deles serem muito crianças tem o fato de que o nosso ruivo não reparava em nada que não merecesse a atenção de eliminar e a Ino só tinha olhos para o Sasuke.

Aqui está o significado dos nomes das filhas (o) de Ino e Gaara:

_**Aika –**__ Canção do amor. _

_**Yuundai**__ – Grande herói_

_**Akemi **__– Brilhante luz_

_**Emi **__– Abençoada com a beleza._

Espero que tenham gostado embora eu admita estar bem fraquinho. – chora - nunca fui boa com oneshots. Qualquer erro peço perdão, eu ainda estou atrás de uma beta. ( creio que tenha arranjado uma contudo ainda preciso comunicar Erika-chan).

Embora esse fic seja um prêmio eu espero reviews. Façam sua autora feliz, não a deixe cometer suicídio. MADEM REVIEWS! – olhar pidão –

Kissus Titia PinkRingo.


End file.
